


Commission: A Volunteer

by LadyForestshade



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyForestshade/pseuds/LadyForestshade
Summary: Tae Takemi is working on new clinical trial and a young man, fresh out of college and looking for money, signs up. This is a commission work!





	Commission: A Volunteer

**Author's Note:**

> Commissions are currently open! If you're interested, there is link in my bio!

A heartbeat always skipped at the first touch, steadily warming to the foreign touch atop the skin. Then it calmed and beat rhythmically with each deep breath. The back-alley doctor listened carefully, not to the heart but to the breathing, with each strategic placement of the stethoscope’s chestpiece. She hummed as she removed the ear tubes and slung the stethoscope over her shoulders, “Well… I don’t hear anything out of the ordinary. It’s not bronchitis, just a regular cold.”

The young lady she examined gave a sigh of relief, “Oh, thank goodness for that, Doctor Takemi.”

“The persistent coughing you were worried about should settle down in a few days.” Tae placed her clipboard down, “I suggest you take over-the-counter cold relief medicine and get plenty of rest. Are there any questions on your mind?”

“No, I think I’m okay! I’m just gonna go home and do as you say,” the young lady smiled. She looked awful, to put it lightly, but otherwise your average person with a cold.

“Great, I’ll check you out and you can be on your way.” Tae stood up and smoothened out the folds of her black dress. Holding the door open for the patient, she took a separate path to the check-in/check-out booth, “Have a nice day, alright?”

The bell jingled once as the lady bowed and left. Tae looked down at the computer to see the time already read 7pm, “Thank god, just another hour until closing,” Tae sighed. Today dragged terribly with hardly a soul wandering through the doors. With spring over, the sun out longer, and people actually crawling out of their homes, anyone with so much as the case of the sniffles, like her previous patient, was rare.

No one else would be coming to this tiny, back-alley clinic. There wasn’t much to do either and Tae made a mental note to at least hire someone with clerical skills—someone to deal with patients, and at the very least talk to during downtime like this. The doctor brushed aside the crude black bangs over her eyes and leaned towards the computer again, deciding to check for any applicants for her recent clinical trial.

Tae grumbled, “Seriously?”

Zilch. No one.

Even after a month of posting online, paying for a printed ad, and offering a handsome payment of over 200,000 yen, this was looking grim. One person. That’s all she asked for. And it wasn’t like Amamiya was available ever since he moved back home. She almost missed the kid coming in and acting as her guinea pig...

The bell to the clinic entrance rang again, as if to answer her prayers, but she tried not to get her hopes up. Without looking, the brooding doctor said in a lifeless tone, “Welcome to the Takemi Medical Clinic... Hm?”

Looking up, Tae lifted a brow curiously at the slim, but handsome young man before her. He had an in-style shaved haircut, dark, but hardly mysterious and terribly shy as he greeted her, “G—Good evening. I saw an ad about your clinical trial, and I was wondering if it’s still open?”

The doctor’s eyes widened and then glimmered. She had to prevent herself from bolting straight up, “Yes, actually. Did you read up on the details before coming here?”

“Yeah, it’s medicine that can help athletes work with more energy and recover to boost their gains, isn’t it?” He answered softly, quietly. The shyness of his averted gaze, yet the starry-eyed look whenever he did manage to lay eyes on the doctor, was frankly cute to her.

But when he described her trial like that, he made it seem so dull. Tae wasn’t just looking for an average workout supplement. She was looking to achieve much more, “Yes, and are you an athlete or someone considerably fit?”

“I was on a track scholarship and still work out, so I’d like to think so,” he rubbed the back of his head and then added, “Oh, also my name is Asahi Shimizu.”

“Well Shimizu-san, I’m Doctor Tae Takemi as you may already know. And I’m interested if you are,” Tae smiled widely with a wink. She laughed to herself as he seemed visibly flustered by the last statement, “If you let me do a quick check-up before I close, we can see if you’re actually eligible for this trial.”

“A—Alright. Let’s do this,” the young man nodded his head with some forced enthusiasm, “I wouldn’t want to waste your time.”

It turned out not to be a waste of time. The back-alley doctor took the traditional height, weight, and blood pressure physical, as well as a series of simple questions regarding Asahi’s medical history. Everything checked out. He was a, seemingly, perfectly healthy 23-year-old and fit for the trial, “You working out anytime this evening?” Tae asked.

“I usually hit the gym at night, yeah,” Asahi then reflexively caught the bottle thrown to him and opened it, “Geez, these capsules are huge!”

“You can manage, can’t you? Just take one before and after your workout,” Tae leaned over to rummage in one of the desk drawers. She noted from her peripheral that this young man may have been glancing at her ass. The doctor grinned. Shy but without shame, it would seem. She handed him a card, “Here’s my business number. Note anything you may be feeling when you take the medicine and for god’s sake, call an ambulance and not me if you experience anything severe. You shouldn’t though.”

“Well that’s comforting, but thank you Doctor Takemi,” Asahi stood up and lowered his head. He stuffed the bottle into his bag and zipped it tight.

“Thank _you_ , Shimizu-san. I’m glad to finally get a worthy guinea pig,” she showed him out the front door, ready to flip the sign to close.

The use of the word guinea pig unsettled him somewhat, but Asahi clutched at the strap of his bag as he said, “Be seeing you?”

“Of course, just give me a call when you’re ready to come back in!” Takemi gave a wave as the young man took off down the alley, “He’s a timid one, but he seems like an interesting guy.” She said to herself. Something about her business she’d always be fond of was meeting new characters such as Asahi. It opened new windows for interaction, as well as benefited her clinic. Finally finding a volunteer made her entire night so she decided to go grab a drink before walking home.

A few beers in, the doctor felt her phone buzz. She pulled it out as smirked as she read a text from Asahi, reading,— _”Accidentally bit on the capsule. It tastes like crap.”_

—”Swallow whole next time, idiot.”

* * *

 

As the weeks passed, Tae made plans to adjust the medicine according to the information she gathered from Asahi. And as the weeks passed, she adjusted to him as well. The young man never stopped being shy and of few words, but he had his moments where he broke out. As Tae took his height, weight, BP, and blood as usual, she had to pause, “Geez, Asahi-san, you lost nearly three kilograms since last week,”

He laughed as he stepped off the scale, “Really? I _have_ been running more since I’ve had so much energy… maybe that’s it?”

“Maybe, but we’ll have to keep an eye on this in case you lose even more,” the doctor lifted a brow, “I’m glad the medicine seems to be working at least. No harmful side effects as far as I know.”

“I’m glad to be of help.” Asahi went to put his shoes back on.

The back-alley doctor glanced over from entering data into the computer and at the young man. He definitely had a lean figure, no doubt attributed to his lifestyle, “Hey, so what’s a man like you doing, anyway?”

“What do you mean man like me? And doing what?” He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, seated on top of the cushioned examination table.

“Athletic, handsome young men should be pursuing a good career. I’d imagine you’d be getting it easy.”

Asahi blushed and twiddled his thumbs, “N—Not exactly. I’m just working part-time as a waiter. And I’m fresh out of college so I need the money,”

“So, selling that body of yours for 250,000 yen was the solution, huh?” Tae smirked, “Why not just get a new job?”

“I tried, believe me.” Asahi cleared his throat and stood up, trying to avoid anything embarrassing, “Are we done here?”

“Not quite,”

From his seat across her, he could smell hypnotic perfume she put on. It had been like that for the last few weeks. Now that he thought about it, Tae had her nails freshly done and her skin always seemed impossibly smooth and polished, starting from the very day he first noticed her perfume. Even her lips had been glossier with every visit. Was she trying to impress him? That couldn’t be true. But most of all, why was he noticing such details? He needed to stop looking so hard.

“I think we should start taking some more thorough exams,” she announced and went to a nearby metal cabinet to fetch a tape measure and a pair of calipers, “Like body measurements and fat.”

“Oh, if you need to then sure.”

“Can you take off your shirt for me?”

“Then can you look away, doc?”

“You’re so modest, fine, fine,” Tae turned around in her chair, but she couldn’t help but peek.

What she found was as pleasing to the eye as it was to the small twinge of heat she felt deep down. The guy wasn’t all that bad from the back as he was from the front. He must have worked hard to gain such definition without lifting weights. Every curve of every muscle sat visible beneath his skin, as well as its movement as Asahi used his arms to fold the shirt neatly. It was like having the perfect anatomical specimen in the flesh and Takemi wanted to examine every inch of it all of a sudden.

Just how long has it been seen she last saw a man like this? She asked herself. Let alone been with one alone. Boyfriends have been disasters in the past because of her work. And with the medical scandal from her old workplace, no one wanted to stick around after inevitably finding out. She looked away so he wouldn’t catch her peeking and anxiously crossed a leg over the other, pulling down the ends of her dress as if for some reassurance.

“Okay, I’m good.”

Tae turned around and her heart skipped, not sure what to do with the growing warmth she felt. She could either bear through the exam, back out, or act according to her own instincts. But if she backed out now, he would have taken his shirt off for nothing. Forward was the only way, “Wow, Asahi-san, abs I can’t believe it!”

“I see professionalism isn’t on your resume,” Asahi tried his hand at jesting. He took a deep breath which gave rise to a very toned chest, nervous what might happen to himself, being half-naked in a room with an attractive older woman.

“Never was. Now let’s get this done.” She rose from her seat, “Stand straight for me, please.”

She pulled apart the measuring tape and stretched it out to relative shoulder length, “So what’s your degree?”

“Information technology…” He swallowed hard at the touch of her fingertips on his shoulders, the scrape of her nails on his skin.

Tae moved to circling the tape around his waist, “Why not work here? I could use someone with computer skills up front. It should pay more than what you get now.”

He breathed sharply when she tugged him towards her, her full breasts just a thread’s width away from pressing against his chest, “M—Maybe. It’s something I’ll have to think about.”

“That’s alright. I’m sure you have other things in mind.” the doctor looked down to see the slight bulge beginning to grow in his pants, “My, do you like me, Asahi-san?”

The young man backed up until his ass fell back on top of the exam table, the thin paper on top crinkling under his weight. Doctor Takemi pressed on as she placed her hands at either side of his legs, “Don’t think I haven’t noticed all the staring, young man.”

“And don’t think I haven’t noticed the makeover…” Asahi commented. His face was red, body warm from their close proximity. For the love of god, he just couldn’t move, “I admit… I’ve had a crush on you for a bit. It’s part of the reason why I signed up.”

“So, you found me attractive?” The question came quietly as Tae pushed him back until he laid flat on the table.

She hovered over him on her hands and knees, eyes practically begging for an answer. Asahi nodded, “Yes, very.”

Pursed lips stretched into a smile, “Then let me know if I go too far, okay?”

“Okay.”

Tae kissed him and he had to recover from the dizziness that came with the reality this was happening. She reached down with a hand to undo his belt buckle and trailed downwards all the same. Asahi looked away at first, as she hooked her thumbs at his jean’s waistband and pulled downwards, his dick bolting straight up now that nothing held it back. The doctor’s eyes wandered up and down its length, impressed this young man was such a nice package from his looks, down to his dick.

She wrapped her thumb and forefinger around the base of his shaft delicately, “Don’t take your eyes off me,” Her voice sounded huskier than usual. Sexy and commanding. He couldn’t help but look down as Tae ran her tongue from bottom to tip, wrapping her mouth around him.

Asahi wanted to tilt his head back but kept his eyes fixed on the doctor as ordered. It felt so fucking good the way she sucked his cock with periodic, gentle smacks of her lips, and ran her fingers around his shaft. And when she adjusted herself to lie flat on her stomach, she used her free hand to massage his testicals in rounding motions.

“Oh shit… keep going just like that,” Asahi propped himself up on one elbow and grabbed a fist full of Tae’s hair. She moaned softly at the sudden force, but she always welcomed a bit of pain. Especially if done like this. She gave no complaints as he guided her head up and down his thick cock, and she took the whole thing like a good girl.

Sensations crept from every corner of his body, piling and piling quickly until he couldn’t hold back any longer, “Mm!” Tae seemed surprised as Asahi let out his load in her mouth, warm cum leaking from the corner of her lip as she pulled away and swallowed with a smile, “Wow, pent up for a while, huh?”

She licked her lips and Asahi shuddered pleasantly, “Sorry about that…”

“That’s alright… You ready for more?” the doctor straightened up on her knees, removing the white lab coat and letting it fall behind her.

“You’re just gonna do it?” Asahi worried about her, but he was only answered by the doctor rocking her hips back and forth as she removed her panties.

Her eyes widened and heart skipped a beat once more when Asahi interrupted her. He brought a hand up and rested it on her cheek, “I want you to think this through,” he said softly, voice sincere, “I wouldn’t want to hurt you in any way.”

This drew a blush from Tae Takemi, the languid, sardonic doctor, and she giggled cutely. Something she never did. Asahi blushed himself, never expecting such a side from her. With a sigh, the doctor pressed her forehead against his, “I’m sure.”

With that, their lips connected once more, fingers lacing into dark hair. Asahi fell back and Tae straddled his waist, feeling as he reached a hand downwards and positioned his tip at the entrance of her pussy. It was soaking wet. Warm. Even hotter when she lowered her hips and released a bone chilling moan, “Oh my god, Asahi-san…”

He shared her excitement, pushing up her dress and grasping her waist as she rode his dick up and down, “You feel so good, Takemi-san,” He said through strained breaths, unsteady with each harsh slap of her hips against his. Asahi reached one hand to play with her clit, earning a pleasant twinge from the older woman. A rush of excitement filled him when she somehow unzipped the back of her dress and unveiled the pink nipples tipping the tops of her full breasts.

Tae’s eyelashes fluttered as she looked over him in a daze, her face a deep red, “You’re so beautiful…” He complimented, feeling her grow slightly weak in the knees. So, he grabbed her by the hips and thrusted deep. She fell forward with her mouth forming in a silent ‘o’. Her hands folded into fists atop his bare chest and he whispered softly, “I wish we could do this often, and more.”

“Are you…” Takemi’s voice came out as a soft mew as her entire body rippled with his cock driving against her with each thrust of his hips. She couldn’t help but lock lips with him again, eager for closeness, feeling the warmness of their tongues swirling around one another. Barely, she managed to continue as their mouths messily separated, “Are you suggesting something?”

Asahi grunted lowly, feeling they were reaching their limit as Takemi’s walls tightened around him, “M—Maybe…” he managed to breath, feeling Takemi’s hot breaths picking up against his neck.

They were both interrupted by the orgasm that rocked the woman’s body. Her back arched as she released a pleasant moan that filled the clinic. Tae clutched onto him, letting him ease her through the intensity with slower thrusts inside her. And eventually it stopped, his entire length still deep in her pussy as they took a moment to just breathe.

With each gasp of air, their hearts calmed, each beat settling until the desperation for air was replaced with light laughter, “I liked that...” Tae smirked wearily, resting on top of him. She was thankful the clinic was already closed.

“I loved it,” Asahi wiped the sweat from his brow. The silence overtook them for just a moment before he tilted his head to meet sharp, intelligent eyes, “Say… are you free tonight?”

“I can be. Why?” Tae answered almost immediately.

“Maybe we can go on a date… Start seeing each other more?” Asahi asked nervously. But at this point, should he be? Considering what they did… He knew she was older, probably way out of his league, but it didn’t hurt to ask right now of all times, “I’d like to get to know you more, Takemi-san.”

“Just Tae is fine,” she smiled.

“Then call me Asahi.”

The answer the doctor gave next came as a surprise, “Sure,” She smiled and gave him a light peck on the cheek, “You seem really sweet, Asahi. I’m sure we can make this work.”

His smile broadened for the first time since they met, “Really?”

“Really.” Glee and bliss. They may be riding on a high after some good sex, but whether or not that proved true mattered very little to Asahi and Tae. What mattered were the genuine feelings they basked in together as they cooled down and playfully kissed and nipped at one another. Eventually, they cleaned up and a school-like giddiness floated in their chests as they got ready for their date with many, many more to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> Commissions are currently open! If you're interested, there is link in my bio!


End file.
